Conviviendo con la familia de Nana
by Princess-nanoha012
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron ¿Como es la familia de Nana? Pues eso se descubrirá aquí, Tsuna conoce a un hombre que se presenta como su tío y ahora debe de convivir con esa familia completamente desconocida... Ah, pobre de esa familia, tener que soportar un grupo de locos psicópatas no nada fácil especialmente si son los Vongola y aliados... Creo que rezare por la cordura de todos
1. Chapter 1

**Silvii:** Hola, hola, adivinen ¿Quién creo un nuevo Fic?

**Aura:** Tú.

**Silvii: **Exacto, esta es mi nueva historia, espero que les sea de su agrado.

**Aura:** Pero primero que nada les dejamos las…

**Advertencias:**

* Sucede tres semanas después de la batalla de los Representantes del arcobaleno.

* I-pin y Lambo tienen 13 años mientras que Futta tiene 14 años.

* Occ para los personajes.

* Guardianes, Aliados y amigos sobre-protectores. Cuidado, nadie se acerca a Tsuna sin antes pasar sobre un loco grupo de asesinos.

* Fem!Tsuna.

* Yaoi

* Tsuna se crio en con los Vongola y Nana conoce sobre la mafia

* Etc. Etc. Etceterita

**Aura:** Recuerden, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no nos pertenece.

**Silvii: **Eso es todo, sigan con el Fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un visitante inesperado.**

La siguiente jefa de la Famiglia Vongola Tsuna, acompañada de su guardiana de la niebla Chrome, y su guardián del rayo Lambo, caminaban a la casa Sawada cargando unas bolsas de compras.

Todo prometía ser aburrido, Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraban en una cita. El novio-amante de Tsuna, Hibari Kyouya, tenía trabajo como presidente del comité disciplinario. Ryohei se encontraba acompañando a Kyoko, Haru y Hana, las tres chicas estaban de compras y necesitaban a alguien que lleve sus bolsas. Mukuro fue "secuestrado" por su amante Byakuran, quien dejo a la Dokuro al cuidado de Tsuna. Al final estaba Reborn, quien desapareció lo más seguro planeaba una nueva forma para molestar a Tsuna.

Tsuna y Chrome hablaban sobre la infinita tarea que sus maestros se ingeniaron para darles, mientras que Lambo solo se limitaba a escuchar música.

– Puedes imaginar esa montaña que se hace llamar tarea – dijo Tsuna molesta, odiaba el tener que trabajar en tareas escolares y eso se sumaba al hecho de que tenía responsabilidades como jefa Vongola.

– Sé que lo harás bien, Boss – dijo Chrome, pero mentiría si decía que no odiaba el hacer tarea, esa cosa solo se creó para torturar a las personas.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando sobre la arma de tortura que se hace llamar tarea. Ambas chicas se preguntaban ¿Cómo terminarían la tarea si tenían trabajo como mafiosas?

El Bovino seguía ignorando la charla sobre la estúpida tarea, él mismo tenía problemas con su propia montaña de tarea, a eso agréguenle el hecho de que debe de consentir a un amante como Reborn… No es nada sencillo, a esto se le debe de llamar una misión imposible.

– Auch – se quejó Lambo al chocar contra la castaña – Tsuna-nee ¿Por qué te detienes? – al no recibir respuesta decidió mirar hacia la misma dirección que Tsuna encontrándose con un lujoso auto plateado estacionado frente a su casa.

– Chrome ¿Crees que sea otro mafioso? – pregunto Tsuna.

– No – contesto Chrome – No parece ser que sea un mafioso, Boss –

– ¿Quién crees que sea? – pregunto Lambo.

– No tengo ni idea – contesto Tsuna.

– Boss, vamos dentro – Tsuna asintió y siguió a Chrome al interior de su casa, sea quien sea la persona que vino a la casa Sawada lo más seguro es que se lamentaría el haber puesto un pie en ese lugar, cualquiera que entre allí solo sale cuando pierde toda o casi toda su cordura o deban de ir a un psiquiátrico, después de todo no hay quien te dure con gente como los Vongola.

Los tres entraron a la casa que estaba inusualmente silenciosa, algo extraño viniendo del hecho de que en ese lugar predomina el escándalo y la locura. Entraron en la sala de estar encontrándose a Nana acompañada por I-pin y un hombre estoico con un gran parecido a Nana.

I-pin y Nana les dieron a los tres chicos una bienvenida, la chinita se levantó para llevar todas las bolsas a la cocina siendo ayudada por Lambo, mientras que Chrome vigilaba al hombre, la Dokuro tenía órdenes estrictas de no dejar sola a Tsuna bajo ninguna circunstancia, no importa con quien este o que esté haciendo… Ah, la actitud sobre-protectora de los guardianes hacia su jefa salía nuevamente a la luz.

La castaña tomo asiento alado de su madre, mientras que Chrome se ponía detrás de ellos. El hombre decidió que es buen momento para presentarse – Hola, Tsunayuki, es un gusto en conocerte. Me llamo Nura Mikoto, soy el hermano mayor de tu madre –

Tsuna parpadeo sorprendida, en realidad tiene un pariente que no tenga nada que ver con la mafia, eso sí era sorprendente. Chrome, I-pin y Lambo, estos dos últimos llegaron recién, se sorprendieron de escuchar que Nana tenia hermano. Nadie se esperó esto.

* * *

Y que ¿Les gusto? estaba pensando en cómo seguir mi Fic, el de la princesa de INAZUMA, cuando por alguna extraña razón paso esto por mi cabeza, no sé realmente como llegue a pensar esto, pero termine escribiendo un argumento, luego comenzó a tomar un poco de forma y al final termino en este capítulo.

Déjenme reviews para seguir escribiendo, ya saben…

Reviews = Autora Motivada.

Es la formula básica de los fics.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi…

**Silvii y Aura.**

**Fuera!**

**PAZ**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa~

Aquí está el capi de este día, espero que les sea de su agrado. Pero primero que nada agradezco a mis lectores, son súper Carnales.

Ahora sí, los dejo con… ¡EL FIC!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Su Intención.**

La sala de estar se encontraba en un silencio. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante la sorprendente revelación, nunca esperaron que el Cielo de Vongola tuviera una familia que no esté relacionada con el mundo de la mafia. Lo que si preocupaba a Chrome y Lambo era que temían el que ese hombre les quite a su cielo. Ellos no quería eso, su señora era demasiado valiosa para ser quitado de ellos.

Nana sonrió ajena a todo el silencio que inundo la habitación. I-pin podía sentir la tensión del lugar pero opto por no decir nada, pero tenía esa sensación de que algo malo ocurriría. En cambio Chrome y Lambo miraban fijamente al hombre que se hacía llamar tío de Tsuna, no sabían quién era ese señor o que intenciones tenían con su cielo.

Por otro lado, Tsuna era la que más sorprendida se encontraba, nunca espero que tuviera un familiar que no sea un loco científico o un asesino profesional, a la mierda nunca pensó que tuviera un familiar que sea normal. Miro al hombre, si lo evaluaba con la mirada lo podía clasificar como el de una persona estoica pero amable, podía sentir eso en su aura.

Mikoto se encontraba incomodo, aunque no lo demostraba, pero la sensación que había por todo el lugar y las miradas fijas que sentía no era algo muy bonito que digamos. Lo unico que había hecho fue decirle a Tsuna que era su tío y recibió la desconfianza de dos personas, aunque esta no era la situación que se imaginó cuando se encontró con una sobrina que nunca conoció. Su razón de venir desde Tokio hasta Namimori era su madre, que tenía el deseo de ver a su sobrina y su hija nuevamente. Hace tiempo que no vio a Nana, más precisamente hace 16 años desde que su hermana acepto el tener una relación con un hombre como Sawada Iemitsu, quien mostraba no ser un hombre de clase alta como su familia.

– Nana, nuestra madre quiere verte – dijo Mikoto de pronto sorprendiendo a todos – Debes de venir a Tokio conmigo –

I-pin se puso delante de Nana sorprendiendo al hombre – ¿Por qué _Mamma_ tiene que irse a un lugar con usted? –

– Nuestra madre quiere volver a verte, Nana – contesto Mikoto.

– ¿Quiere verme? – Nana nunca pensó que su madre quería volver a verla desde que la hecho de su casa por elegir estar con el amor de su vida.

– Sí, ese es su deseo – dijo Mikoto.

– _¿Madre? ¿Se refiere a mi abuela? _– pensó Tsuna, genial ahora no solo tiene un tío desconocido, sino que también tiene una abuela, ¿Que viene después? ¿Un primo que este enamorado de Chrome? ¿O una tía que es duquesa?

– Vamos a ir – acepto una voz, todos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre de traje y fedora.

– Reborn – reconoció Tsuna sin necesidad de darse vuelta.

– ¿Tsu-chan, quieres venir? – pregunto Nana.

– Sí, será divertido – Tsuna sabía que el quedarse no era una opción, después de todo su tutor llego y acepto el viaje.

– Eso es genial, le diré a nuestra madre que aceptaste – dijo Mikoto levantándose.

Tsuna se despidió del hombre sonriendo, pero al ver que no estaba a la vista frunció el ceño, tío o no ese hombre seguía siendo un desconocido y no se confiaría tan fácilmente.

– Reborn ¿Dónde te metiste? – pregunto Tsuna.

– Saaa, por allí – contesto el hitman con tranquilidad.

Tsuna solo suspiro, no lograría sacarle nada a su tutor, pero de una u otra forma descubriría que estuvo haciendo, miro a la chinita y sus guardianes – Chrome, Lambo, I-pin ¿Vendrán con nosotros a nuestro viaje? –

– ¿Eh? ¿Podemos ir? – pregunto Chrome.

– Claro que pueden ir, son de la familia – contesto Tsuna.

– Yeah, iremos a Tokio – dijo Lambo.

– Nos divertiremos mucho – dijo I-pin.

– Lambo, I-pin, Chrome, reinemos las calles de Tokio – dice Tsuna.

– Hai, Boss – contesto Chrome.

– Lambo-san, será el terror de Tokio – dijo el Bovino con superioridad.

– I-pin ara lo mejor –

Supongo que ahora Tokio conocerá el terror de la familia Vongola… ¿Podrán sobrevivir los habitantes de ese lugar?

* * *

TER-MI-NE

Por fin logre terminar este capi, espero que les sea del agrado de todo.

Ahora sabemos la razón del porque Mikoto apareció ante Tsuna… También debo de comenzar a rezar por las pobres almas de Tokio que sufrirán la visita de una familia sacada del manicomio.

Tokio, tengo piedad de ti.

Eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto.

Aura y Silvii.

Fuera.

PAZ!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Nuestros personajes y el comienzo.**

La ciudad de Namimori… Ahh, la siempre bonita ciudad de Namimori. Aunque parezca el lugar más tranquilo y seguro del mundo es completamente lo opuesto, Namimori es un lugar donde debes de tener cuidado ya que te encuentras con cualquier loco salido del manicomio, ósea la Famiglia Vongola. Comencemos con Tsuna… Ahhh, nuestra Tsunayuki, el tipo de persona a la que debes de mirar dos veces para asegurarte que no estas alucinando y en sima tiene una cara de inocente paloma blanca, cualquiera que supiera su relación con Vongola sabría que es todo lo opuesto.

Tsuna es una chica de cabello castaño y largo, grandes ojos marrones. De grandes pechos que llamaban la atención de todos. Ella es muy linda ya que posee una apariencia frágil y delicada. Bajo el ojo derecho tiene un tatuaje con forma de corazón y en el brazo izquierdo una venda blanca que oculta su tatuaje de color naranja. Todos sabían que nunca, pero nunca, debes de meterte con esta chica, la última persona que la hizo enojar… Digamos que ya paso a otra vida.

Dejando de lado a la, casi no siempre, peligrosa castaña y pasemos al verdadero peligro que todos sienten a diario… Los guadianés Vongola, primero vamos con Dokuro Chrome, la mejor amiga (mujer) de Tsuna y su guardiana de la niebla. Chrome tiene el cabello morado, largo y sedoso, casi siempre recogido en un peinado con forma de piña, sus ojos son purpura y lleva un parche. Chrome es una persona tímida hacia los extraños, o eso piensas hasta que te metes con su Cielo y terminas en un psiquiátrico por las ilusiones que te muestran.

Lambo, el guardián del trueno, hermano pequeño de Tsuna y amante de Reborn. Lambo es un bocazas arrogante y un mimado, pero si te metes con sus amigos conseguirás ser atropellado por un toro. Este mocoso es… no podemos decir que es el mejor amante del mundo que Reborn pudo conseguir, pero son felices con sus continuas peleas y reconciliaciones que por alguna razón no tan extraña terminan en una habitación, ya sea de la casa Sawada o un motel, incluso en el sofá.

Sasagawa Ryôhei, el guardián del sol y novio de Kurokawa Hana. Ryôhei es el capitán del equipo de Boxeo en Nami-chuu, así también como una persona extrema… muy extrema. Este tipo tiene el cerebro de una ardilla con leucemia, pero su fuerza es más grande que Hulk.

Yamamoto Takeshi, el guardián de la lluvia, amante de Gokudera y hermano jurado de Tsuna. Yamamoto es otro idiota, un idiota sonriente que anda despreocupado por la vida, aunque en algunos casos tiene sus momentos Yangire. Takeshi es un espadachín experto y un asesino a sangre fría, pero si esta cerca de Gokudera o Tsuna o algún amigo, es tan inofensivo como un boyo de azúcar.

Gokudera Hayato, el guardián de la tormenta, amante de Yamamoto, hermano del alma y mano derecha de Tsuna. Hayato es un Tsundere a lo máximo, aunque trate mal a Yamamoto todos saben que su amor por él es inquebrantable o eso dice su tendencia a explotar las casa de las pobres chicas que intentan coquetearle al beisbolista. Si algo sabe Yamamoto y todos es que no importa que tan leal o cuanto cariño de hermano sienta Gokudera por Tsuna, siempre abra un gran espacio en su corazón para un idiota obsesionado con el beisbol.

Rokuro Mukuro, el guardián de la niebla y amante de Byakuran. Mukuro es un sádico y un criminal, Tsuna ya se le pasó la cuenta de cuantas veces escondió al ex-convicto de Vendice en su casa por escapar de la policía. Mukuro tiende a no mostrar mucho su amor por Byakuran, aunque todos se dan cuenta cuanto sientes celos al ver a su amante con otra persona que no sea Chrome o Tsuna. Incluso hubo una vez que Tsuna tuvo que pasar una semana en Vendice porque Mukuro casi mata a al jefe de una Famiglia desconocida solo por el simple hecho de estar a tres pasos de Byakuran… Nadie volvió a hablar sobre esto.

Hibari Kyouya, el amante-novio de Tsuna y su guardián de la nube. Kyouya controla todo lo que tenga que ver con Namimori, no hay un solo lugar de la ciudad que no haya escuchado su nombre o una persona que no tiembla al verlo. Hibari es un demonio sin piedad alguna, es lo que pensaban todos hasta que comenzó a salir con Tsunayuki. Aunque Hibari sea la persona más violenta y con sed de sangre, cualquiera sabe que nunca iría en contra de los pedidos de su querida Tsuna. Pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que sigue siendo intimidante ante todos.

Volviendo a nuestra historia, recapitulemos… Tsuna conoce a un tío que en sus 15 años de vida nunca tuvo la osadía de venir a visitarla o por lo menos mandar una carta. Todo bien hasta ahí, lo malo de la historia es que este supuesto tío quiere llevarse a Tsuna y Nana hasta Tokio… Seria mentira si dijéramos que todos los guardianes estuvieron de acuerdo con él viaja cuando los escucharon.

Esta es la razón por la que todos irán a Tokio, Mukuro aprovecharía para darse una escapada de su amante y Hana quiere conocer Tokio así que acompañaría a Ryôhei en su viaje. Un concurso de diseño se haría en Tokio, el mismo concurso a la que Kyoko y Haru entraron. Yamamoto lo tomo como una oportunidad para tener una cita con Gokudera, mientras que esté lo ve como una oportunidad para ver si ese "Tío" representa un peligro o no para Tsuna. Lambo solo va… por el simple placer de ir. Kyouya ni muerto se separa por mucho tiempo de Tsuna, una vez intentaron estar separados una semana y… y no funciono. Esto por no hablar de Chrome, si crees que esta chica es inseparable de Mukuro, aun no la has visto con Tsuna. Chrome y Tsuna son como el pelo y el chicle, así de inseparables, es raro verlas separadas y más si tenemos en cuenta la actitud protectora que tiene la niebla por su cielo. Incluso hubo veces en las que Hibari y Chrome tuvieron que pelear para ver quién se queda con Tsuna. Pero eso si, no hay momento en los que Chrome no para de molestar a Tsuna por su noviazgo.

Este grupo es de lo más alegre, siempre diviertiendose y protegiendo al Cielo. Pero el único que no veía las cosas claras era Mikoto, sin duda él no hubiera elegido a esas personas para que sean amigos de Tsuna y mucho menos dejar que se acerquen a ella.

Por un lado se encuentra Yamamoto, un idiota alegre que parece no matar ninguna mosca… hasta que vez su espada. Gokudera, su esencia misma lo delataba como delincuente. Mukuro, desde que Mikoto llego podía sentir las miradas de muerte que le lanzaba el chico con peinado de piña. Reborn… era simplemente Reborn, nadie podía negar eso. Lambo seguía siendo un niño que no dejaba de molestar a nadie y siempre quería ser mimado por Nana o Tsuna. Chrome tenía en mano su tridente, cosa que asustaba a Mikoto. Kyoko, Hana y Haru no parecían ser peligrosas o molestas, pero el chico energético que se encontraba cerca de ellas gritaba mucho, Mikoto solo deseaba el que no tuviera que escucharlo las tres horas de viaje. Hibari, el chico era un peligro andante y eso se podía ver a simple vista. En otras palabras, el 98% del grupo es un peligro para la sociedad y el resto también lo es pero no lo demuestra abiertamente.

– Dame-Tsuna, recuerda que debes de hacerte con el control de Tokio – dijo Reborn, ya todos habían subido y solo faltaban la jefa Vongola y el hitman.

– Ya lo sé – sonrió – Sera muy divertido, espero que encontremos muchos juguetes nuevos. Además, podre visitar a Ryo-chan –

Tsuna subió al auto y se sentó entre Hibari y Chrome, mientras que Reborn entraba ocultando su sonrisa de orgullo. El Hitman sabía que su estudiante seria la pesadilla de los habitantes de Tokio.

* * *

YEAH!

Logre terminar otro capi, sé que no es muy largo y todo eso, pero intento hacer lo mejor posible. Espero que les haya gustado…

En el próximo capi estaremos en Tokio y conoceremos al resto de la familia.

**Aura y Silvii.**

**Fuera**

**PAZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Llegamos.**

– _Esto es aburrido_ – pensó Tsuna.

Desde que salieron de Namimori todo era aburrido, no podían hacer nada que destruyera el automóvil porque le pertenecía a Mikoto y ese pobre hombre no tenía por qué ser víctima del aburrimiento de los Vongola.

Todo el trayecto los guardianes se estaban "comportando bien", no hubo mutilaciones, amenazas de muerte o peleas. Este milagro fue hecho por Reborn que puso a dormir a todo el mundo, Nana parecía no importarle el hecho de que el tutor de su hija haya drogado a los guardianes.

Mikoto no encontró nada extraño, para él estos chicos eran solo unos _"inocentes"_ chicos durmieran cansados por el viaje… Ahh, la ignorancia de Mikoto… Ehem, lo que si le parecía extraño al Nura es el vendaje alrededor del brazo que llevaba Tsuna y el tatuaje bajo su ojo derecho, según ella el vendaje era solo por pura moda y el tatuaje… Digamos que la castaña tenía que controlar su temperamento y lavarse la boca con jabón.

– _Si algún enemigo no me ha podido matar, el aburrimiento lo hara_ – pensó Tsuna mirando el paisaje, solo veía árboles, árboles y… Ah, que sorpresa más árboles – Árbol, árbol, árbol, un cadáver, árbol, árbol – comenzó a murmurar para no dormirse, no sabía cuándo sus amigos despertaría y temía que si lo hacían comenzaran una batalla sin cuartel.

* * *

Luego de tres largas y aburridas horas de viaje llegaron a su destino, para este punto los guardianes ya despertaron y hacían lo de siempre… Pelear entre ellos. Mikoto se preguntaban si esos chicos descendencia griega, ya comenzaba a imaginarse a los amigos de su sobrina como un grupo de salvajes que gustaba de atacarse entre sí, pero nunca lo diría ya que podía ver que Tsuna era muy cercana a ellos.

– ¡Llegamos! – anuncio Tsuna con entusiasmo, mientras bajaba del automóvil.

– Kufufufu, ya era hora. Por un momento pensé que íbamos en un caracol – comento Mukuro con algo de burla.

– Mukuro-sama – a Chrome le cayó una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Chrome puso su atención a Tsuna, quien se encontraba deteniendo a Reborn de violar públicamente a su amante.

– Lambo, vendrás conmigo – ordeno Tsuna ya cansada de pelear con su tutor.

– ¿Boss? –

– Ah, Chrome – sonrió al verla – Vamos, alejemos a Lambo de Reborn –

La Dokuro solo asintió y la siguió en silencio. Lambo se fue refunfuñando cosas sobre "Amantes violadores" o algo así… Como siempre, otro día normal en la vida de algún Vongola.

–…Es lindo – comento Tsuna sin saber que decir.

La castaña no esperaba ver una gran mansión, es muy hermosos y todo, pero nada tenía comparación a las mansiones Vongola. Sera que Nana es rica… Ñe, a quien le importa, millonario o pobre sigue siendo Nana Sawada.

Tsuna entro a la mansión, sus guardianes estaban bajando las maletas con ayuda de unos sirvientes y tanto Reborn como Kyouya desaparecieron. El Cielo de Vongola estaba segura que esos dos no estaban lejos, tal vez se encontraban viendo los alrededores para ver si hay peligro, pero debían de estar cerca ya que Hibari nunca se alejaban tanto de ella y Reborn no podía dejar a Lambo en territorio desconocido. El Hitman es muy posesivo y celoso por su amante Bovino.

Volviendo a la mansión. El lugar era hermoso, muy hermoso. Lo que hizo que Kyoko, Haru y Hana se fascinaran por el lugar, las tres chicas no estaban acostumbradas a las mansiones a diferencia de Tsuna que creció rodeada de lujo y peligro… Ehem, como decía. Su madre en definitiva era rica. No tanto como los Vongola claro está.

Mikoto miro a todos para ver sus reacciones, Nana parecía feliz de volver a la mansión donde se crio y Tsuna… Tsuna miraba todo como si no fuera nada, parecía que la riqueza de la Familia Nura (la familia más importante de Tokio) no era nada. Los demás no demostraron tanto, los chicos y Chrome parecían no estar fascinados, era eso o simplemente son muy buenos ocultando sus reacciones.

– ¡Ya estamos aquí! – grito Mikoto.

Todos oyeron unos pasos acercarse a ellos. Lo primero que vieron fue a una chica de 13 años, cabello castaño y largo, ojos marrones, vistiendo con un uniforme escolar que consiste en; Una blusa blanca, falda negra con dos franjas en los dobladillos, una chaqueta roja con adornos en dorado, media negra y zapatos negros.

– Tío Mikoto – la chica abraza al nombrado – Are, hola – saluda al darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás – Me llamo Kudou Risa, encantada de conocerlos –

– Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayuki, pero dime simplemente Tsuna – sonrió al ver a la chica, según su madre esta posiblemente debía de ser la hija de su tía Tokiko.

Los guardines solo asintieron con la cabeza o soltaron un "Hola". Tsuna se dio cuenta que Risa se encontraba bastante incomoda bajo la fiera mirada de sus amigos y no le extrañaba, pero esa chica (que posiblemente es su prima) se sonrojaba ante la mirada de Lambo… Oh, a Reborn no le gustara esto, fue el pensamiento de la Jefa Vongola.

– Es un gusto conocerte, Risa-chan…– la voz de Nana quito a Tsuna de sus pensamiento – Dime ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Ella está aquí? –

– No lo sé – contesto la "prima" – A mi madre le gusta pasear por los alrededores, pero no se preocupen ella estará aquí dentro de poco –

Tsuna pensó que la tía Tokiko se encontraría en peligro si tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino del Hitman o de su amante, pero estaba segura de que no la mataría así que no se preocupaba. El grito de Risa le llamo la atención, al parecer esa chica creía que Kyoko, Hana, Haru y Chrome eran muy hermosas.

– Wow, ustedes son muy hermosas – comento – Ojala algún día pueda ser así –

– Pero si ya eres muy hermosa – le dijo Kyoko.

– Hahi, es cierto – apoyo Haru, Chrome y Hana solo asintieron en silencio.

– Risa – Mikoto llamo la atención de la "prima" del Cielo Vongola – ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –

Antes de que pudiera responder, el azote de una puerta llamo la atención de todos. Tsuna vio como un joven de 20 años, con cabello castaño y ojos azules.

– Oh, padre ya has llegado – dice el joven al ver a Mikoto – ¿Y quiénes son ellos? –

– Es mi hermana Nana y su hija Tsunayuki – contesto Mikoto – Y ellos son sus amigos –

– Gusto en conocerles. Eres muy hermosa – comento el joven acercándose coquetamente a Kyoko – Soy Nura Kenji ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Tsunayuki se interpuso entre la hermana de su guardián del sol y el hijo de su tío – Su nombre Aléjate. Y a menos de que quieras huesos rotos has caso –

– No deberías de ponerte celosa, sé que soy hermoso pero como somos primos creo que lo nuestro nunca funcionara – dice Kenji con arrogancia – Pero si gustas puedo darte un beso –

– Tócale un solo pelo a Bossu y conocerás a tus antepasados – amenazo Chrome apuntando a Kenji con su tridente.

El pobre joven fue víctima, no solo de Chrome, sino también de los demás guardianes. La Jefa Vongola tuvo que aplaudir un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos.

– Ya está bien. Bajen sus armas – ordeno Tsuna – No vinimos a este lugar para pelear con los Nura –

Para impedir algún posible asesinato, Tsuna ordeno a los chicos recorrer la mansión y dejar sus cosas, Nana iría al jardín para buscar a su madre e I-pin la acompañaría para asegurarse de que no ocurra nada. Tsuna y Chrome también iría al jardín en busca del par de demonios, mientras que Kyoko, Haru y Hana irían a sus habitaciones para hablar sobre el concurso.

* * *

**Bien, esto es lo mejor que me pudo salir en este laaaaaargo tiempo que no he estado escribiendo. Últimamente la escuela me a amontonado la tarea y ahora tiene la altura de la montaña Fuji, obviamente como soy una gran estudiante hago toda mi tarea atrasada, pero ese no es el punto sino que me la pinche escuela me ha dejado sin tiempo y a esto hay que sumarle mi bloqueo mental.**

**Y si eso no era suficiente me he estado obsesionando con Percy Jackson, últimamente se ha dado por ver las cosas griegas. He estado leyendo todos sus libros y cuando vi la parte en que esa perra de Hera secuestra a mi amado Percy era como… ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTAS PENSANDO PUTA HERA?!… Y esa pinche manda a un pobre sustituto llamado Jason a ocupar el lugar de Percy... ¿Qué no se da cuenta que nadie puede ocupar su lugar?... Me dio algo parecido a un ataque cardíaco luego me dio rabia y al final casi me echó a llorar… Ehem, como decía. De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Antes de irme una advertencia; Posiblemente este capítulo sea eliminado, en un futuro un poco lejano, para dar lugar a un capítulo mejor.**

**Esto es todo.**

**Aura y Silvii**

**Fuera**

**PAZ!**


End file.
